Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to wireless signal-based position location estimation, and more particularly to techniques that may be implemented, at least in a part, to initiate certain signal transmissions for possible opportunistic reception by a mobile device, or to initiate an attempt by a mobile device to opportunistically receive certain signal transmissions.
Information
The position location of a mobile device, such as a cellular telephone, may be useful or essential to a number of applications including emergency calls, navigation, direction finding, asset tracking, Internet service, or the like. The position location of a mobile device may be estimated based on information gathered from various systems. In a wireless network implemented according to 4G (also referred to as Fourth Generation) Long Term Evolution (LTE) radio access, for example, a transmitting device (e.g., a base station device) may transmit a positioning reference signal (PRS). A mobile device acquiring (receiving) PRSs transmitted by different base station devices may obtain signal-based measurements that may be used in computing a position location estimate of the mobile device, for example, by applying observed time difference of arrival (OTDOA) techniques.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout that are identical, similar and/or analogous. References throughout this specification to “claimed subject matter” refer to subject matter intended to be covered by one or more claims, or any portion thereof, and are not necessarily intended to refer to a complete claim set, to a particular combination of claim sets (e.g., method claims, apparatus claims, etc.), or to a particular claim. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.